Thank You Naru-Chan
by SabakuNatsumi
Summary: Naruto has been missing for four years. All of the rookie 9 and team gai are sent on a mission to find him. What they find is a PREGNANT FEMALE Naruto and some people who are supposed to be long dead! what has Naruto and Sasuke been doing? FemNarutoXSasuke No likey No Ready GOT IT! R&R Please. Not MPreg


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to some guy who needs to produce chapters faster. 3**

"Your mission is to find Naruto" Tsunade told the group of seventeen ninjas gathered in front of her. These Ninja included team Gai minus Neji, team Kurenai, team Gaara, team Shikamaru minus Azuma, and team Kakashi minus Sasuke, Naruto, and Yamato. Naruto had disappeared on a mission four years ago and everyone in Konoha suspected Sasuke of kidnapping him. Nobody has heard from either Naruto or Sasuke since.

"Yes ma'am. We understand"

Rushing through the woods towards the last place Naruto was seen, the ninja suddenly spotted an enormous mansion up ahead. The house was large enough to house about a hundred people without the gen-jutsu that was placed on the house to make it appear smaller than it actually was. With the gen-jutsu the house could easily hold more than a thousand people, with each person getting their own room.

Team Kurenai stopped quickly, sensing a large amount of chakra coming from a meadow about a hundred yards from the house and the group of ninja. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw blue, red and a strange purple chakra coming from the meadow. Figuring the blue chakra was Sasukes and the red chakra was narutos but what was the purple chakra. And for some reason the blue and purple chakras were much larger than the red chakra…

Thinking that the other chakra must be Orochimaru, Hinata rushes forward to look for Naruto. Everyone else realizes that shes gone start to chase her, when they hear hinatas scream.

The ninja race to find Hinata and run to the middle of the meadow to find a dazed and confused Hinata, a scowling Sasuke, and a worried Naruto. Sasuke then pushed Naruto behind his back, not wanting anyone to hurt his Naruto. Hidden behind Sasuke, nobody was able to get a good look at Naruto yet.

"What did you do to her, you Bastard?" Kiba yelled furiated.

"Nothing, idiot, she saw Naru, screamed, and fainted." Sasuke replied.

"You lying Traitor. Why would Hinata just faint?"

"Because, Kiba, she saw…my…" Naruto stuttered which was very unusual.

"What did she see?"Said Ino.

"She saw my hair and m-m-my s-stomach." Naruto then stepped out from behind Sasuke who tried to push Naruto back. The first thing everyone noticed was the knee length hair and then Narutos bulging stomach. Naruto was twice as big as four years ago when Naruto was last seen.

"Naruto, what happened to you man?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto flinch, stepped in, "It is ten o'clock and Naru is tired. We will tell you the rest tomorrow. You may stay the night in our guest quarters. I will show you the way please follow me." Everyone looked surprised. None of them had ever heard Sasuke talk so much let alone say please! Kiba picked up Hinata and waited for Sasuke, who bent and picked up the already sleeping Naruto and carried Naruto bridal style up the hill and led the ninja to the large mansion.

"What do you think is up with them?" TenTen asked Lee.

"I don't know but their house is shining with youth."

Sasuke showed the ninja to a set of nine rooms, with two people in each room. Shikamaru and temari shared a room, Shino and kiba, Choji and Ino, Lee and TenTen, Kurenai and Hinata, Sakura and Sai, Kakashi and Gai, and Gaara and Baki were supposed to share but Gaara refused and kicked Baki into his own room.

The guest quarters were right off a hall that led to Naruto and Sasukes room and two other rooms that looked like children lived in them.

Late that night, all the ninja in the house were woken up by the sound of a scream echoing through the house.

"What was that? Was that Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Right then three little kids ran through the room looking frightened. Two little boys that looked to be twins with dark black hair and bright blue eyes who looked to be about four years old and a little blonde haired girl with black eyes who could be no older than three. The little girl clung to the back of her oldest brother, holding a little stuffed fox with nine tails and crying for her mommy and daddy. Choji leaned over and asked the kids "Who are you guys?"

The oldest answered "I am Uzumaki-Uchiha Yuki and this is my younger brother Kyo and my baby sister Kana." Everyone looked at each other. These kids looked like both Naruto and Sasuke combined. Could they be…? Yuki and the other two kids all were glaring at the visitors. Well, they were definitely related to Sasuke that's for sure.

Yuki then brought drinks and green cookies to all of their guests. None of the well-trained ninja caught the evil smirk between the little Uzumaki-Uchihas.

Right then another scream rippled through the house. THEY HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT NARUTO! All of the ninjas ran toward the agonizing sound. They came to a room with a bright orange door. Figuring it had to be Narutos room, the barged right in.

Many of the Ninja gasped at what they saw, Naruto lying on a bed with purple chakra swirling around Narutos stomach. Sasuke was running around the room with tears streaming down his face.

"DADDY! What's wrong with mommy? Is she okay?" cried Kana. The three children ran to their father and found their way into his arms.

"She's in pain, your brother and sister are coming… Sakura, Ino, Hinata! Please help Naru!" Sasuke said as soon as he saw them. Sakura took on a business-like demeanor and asked Sasuke, "What's wrong with him and what's with the purple chakra?"

"Naru is pregnant with our fourth and fifth child. The purple chakra is a combination of both our chakra and right now the Kyuubi is rejecting Naruto and the children." Said a frantic Sasuke.

All of the ninja froze. Naruto was PREGNANT! Naruto was a GIRL and she was DYING! The three med-nin ran to Naruto and started telling her to push. Slowly, they added their own chakra trying to stabilize the Kyuubi. Soon, two loud cries ricocheted off the walls, Ryou(boy) and Kari(girl) Uzumaki-Uchiha had been born safely. Soon the door burst open letting in a bright red head, a blonde, and three raven-haired ninja with worried expressions.

"Saskuke, is Naruto okay?" Narutos mother asked.

"Yeah she's fine"

"Wait! Is that you Minato-sensei? You're alive?" Asked a confused Kakashi.

"Of course he's alive! You can check his pulse if you want but he's alive as is everyone else in the house." Said Itachi.

"But how…?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone except the Konoha ninja sighed, for a genius he sure was an idiot sometimes.

"Naruto and Sasuke, after the Fourth Great Ninja War, went into hiding so that they could research the reanimation and resurrection jutsus around the world. Soon, they came up with a way to bring anyone they wish back to life without a sacrifice. This jutsu the combination of an Uchiha descendant and a Senju descendant, which is why it has never been attempted before. Naruto and Sasuke were successful and now this whole house is filled with people who passed before their time." Said Jiraya, who had just walked in.

"So that's the reason Naruto disappeared for four years?" Sakura said.

"Yes, that's the whole reason."

The Konoha ninja were starting to look upset.

"Now don't get mad. Many of your loved ones are were only living here until Naruto had her children and now that they are born, all of us are able to move back home with them."

Neji, Shikaku, Inoichi, Gaaras parents, Nejis dad, and Azuma then enter the room. Hinata runs right into Nejis arms, kisses him, and tells him that she loves him. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru burst into tears at the sight of Azuma and their fathers. While Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are gathered into a hug by their parents.

Naruto sits up finally and looks at everyone around her. "Um. Guys, did you accept food and drinks from Yuki?" She says barely controlling her laughter.

"Yeah, why? Kiba says.

"Because, those kids act like Sasuke but they have my sense of humor."

The ninja then look around. Every single one of them have black rings around their mouths and green teeth. 'Yup, these were DEFINITLY Narutos kids'

Sasuke cracks a grin, making all the people in the room gasp, and says "That's my kids!"

Three days later Naruto and the others were ready to head home. When they reached the gates of Konoha , Tsunade ran and hugged Jiraya, Dan, her little brother, and Naruto.

"Thank you Hokage Naruto."

"What?"

"Naruto the day you went missing was the day I was going to name you the Sixth Hokage. I was hoping you would return and now that you have, you are the Hokage."

Naruto hugged Tsunade and said "Thank you Baa-chan"

Everyone had their siblings, parents, grandparents, children, friends, and lovers back.

Soon, Naru moved into the once-deserted Uchiha Estate, which was now full of those who died in the massacre. Nobody blamed Itachi for killing them and most even congratulated him on being a fine shinobi. Naruto, Sasuke, and their kids were welcomed to the family with open arms.

"So why didn't you contact us Naruto? You could have told us, you know. I mean we are supposed to be friends!" Kiba said. They were at Ichirakus with all the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai. He was still mad at Naruto for not letting him in on her secret.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I had wanted it to be a surprise. I thought that would make you happy." Said Naruto with her eyes tearing up. Kibas gaze softened, even after four years Naru still hadn't changed at all. She still cared more for her family and friends than her own self. Everone gathered Naruto into a group hug and said thankyou. Thanks to Naruto, everyone had their loved ones back.

Now anyday, if you went for a walk I Konoha, you could hear the sound of laugter and happiness and it was all thanks to their Hokage Naruto and the former traitor Sasuke. Without them Konoha would still be surrounded by sadness and misery for those who had passed away in the war and in other times in the past. Konoha only had two words for their heroes.

'THANK YOU'

**Thank you for reading my story. Please Read and Review. If you don't Yuki will give you a Black mustache and Green teeth. 3**


End file.
